


Astrid

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	Astrid

**5 Year-Old Astrid**

"Slow down, Astrid," Alura laughed as she followed the young Kryptonian back to the home of In-Ze.

"Never!" Astrid giggled and ran faster, away from her aunt. She took a quick glance back and felt herself being lifted.

"How was my little Catgon?" Astra questioned. "Did you behave for Aunt Alura?"

"Your little cat-dragon has an infinity for running and outsmarting her teachers," Alura informed. "But I expected it since she is the daughter of a great General and military leader."

"Mum, put me down," Astrid giggled. "Please."

"Never," Astra smiled, bringing Astrid to her chest and pecking her Astrid's cheeks.

Alura sighed happily, "I can't wait to have my own child with Zor-El. You make motherhood look easy and fun."

Astra chuckled, "It's not always easy and fun all the time. Astrid will throw a tantrum every now and then."

"Mum, I want to play in my spaceship," Astrid pouted as Astra carried her to the common room.

Alura raised her eyebrow. "A spaceship?"

"Yes," Astrid stated, setting her little one into the small-scale spaceship. "Non helped me make it so she could travel to the stars on the ceiling. Astrid loves the stars."

"Like you," Alura commented. "Maybe she will travel to the galaxies."

"Whee!" Astrid exclaimed as she chased Kelex, the Kryptonian service robot, around the house.

Astrid and Alura laughed at the sight of Kelex trying to avoid Astrid flying around in her spaceship.

**10 Year-Old Astrid**

"Kara Zor-El!" Astrid huffed. "Stop pushing random buttons."

"She's just a baby," Astra chuckled as she watched Astrid try to teach Kara how to use the spaceship.

Astrid huffed, "Kara will be a smart baby. Better than everyone in her year. I'll make sure of it. Is that okay, Aunt Alura?"

Alura smiled, "That's very okay, Astrid. It seems she has taken to her cousinly responsibilities well."

"I think Astrid just likes not being the little one anymore," Astra stated. "Just wait until Astrid decides to show Kara her chemistry set."

"Chemistry set?" Alura sighed. "Must you spoiled the young cat-dragon of yours?"

\- - -

Astrid looked at her family. Her parents seemed happy while the Zor-Els were genuinely joyful. She sighed and it caught the attention of the adults.

"Astrid, love," Astra addressed. "Is something wrong?"

Astrid looked up at Astra, "Are you happy with dad?"

"Yes, I am," Astra chuckled. "Do we not look happy?"

"No," Astrid replied. "Sometimes I see dad with this blue lady. I think she's a Coluan."

"That's just a friend of your dad," Astra stated while giving Non a stern look that meant they were going to talk about it later.

"Oh, okay," Astrid answered. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"Always thinking with your stomach," Alura chuckled, hoping to ease some of the tension in the air. "Come hold Kara, Astrid."

Astrid eagerly accepted the chance to hold Kara.

**15 Year-Old Astrid**

Nova Van, Astrid's best friend growing up, jumped on Astrid, who was reading on the bed. Astrid grumbled but continued to read her book on Daxamite culture.

"Astrid," Nova sighed. "Which guild are you applying for?"

"Obviously military," Astrid replied. "I'll follow in my parents' footsteps."

"Then I'll join you," Nova beamed.

Astrid put her book down and twisted about until she was on her back with Nova on top of her. "You just want to stay with me forever."

Nova laughed and kissed Astrid. Astrid kissed back and was about to roll them over when the door to her room burst open.

"Astrid!" Kara exclaimed happily, breaking the two apart.

Astra, who was right behind Kara, gave the two girls on the bed an odd look. "Astrid, I need you to watch Kara. I'm behind on some reports."

Astrid sighed, "Fine but only if you allow me to marry Nova."

"Astrid!" Nova shrieked with horror even though she didn't oppose the idea.

"Science guild?" Astra questioned.

Astrid smirked, "Military guild with me."

Astra frowned, "One of you should consider a different guild."

"I could be in the Laboror guild," Astrid stated.

"No!" Both Astra and Nova shouted.

Astrid chuckled, "I got accepted into the Science Guild. Nothing to worry about, mum. Well... except for the fact that I want a spaceship to leave Krypton."

"I'll think about the spaceship idea," Astra stated. "But congrats on getting into the Science Guild and I'll have to talk to the Vans about your horrible marriage proposal."

"Just an idea," Astrid laughed. "Not a proposal yet."

"Just take care of your cousin!" Astra shouted as she stormed back to her office.

Kara looked at Astrid and Nova. "Why were you two kissing?"

Nova blushed while Astrid giggled. "Because I like Nova and I want her to be mine forever."

Kara nodded, not really understanding, and shouted, "Spaceship time!"

The two older girls got off the bed and helped Kara into Astrid's small-scale spaceship. They ran from Kara as Kara chased them through the house while quizzing each other on the stars.

**20 Year-Old Astrid**

"Hey family!" Astrid greeted through the spaceship face call. "Looks like I rocked science again."

Nova groaned in the background, "Astrid, once this baby is out of me, I am going to kill you for putting me through hell."

"Astrid, what is going on?" Astra questioned.

Astrid chuckled and moved the camera. The house of El and house of In-Ze could see that Nova was pregnant.

"She's four months now and still complaining," Astrid grinned. "We're two weeks away from home and I have gifts for all of you."

"Science Guild," Alura sighed. "Your daughter just had to go with the Science Guild and learn how to make different types of hormone pills."

"I'm just a very special child," Astrid laughed. "Talk with Nova, I'm going to make lunch."

Nova beamed, "Are you making my favorite?"

Astrid pecked Nova's cheek. "Yes."

Astrid was only gone for five when the ship alarm went off.

"Nova, what's happening?" Astra asked, concerned for her daughter-in-law. "Why is the ship's alarm going off?"

Astrid ran in and helped Nova up. "Something hit the ship and caused a lot of damage. I sealed off the damaged area but we need to abandon this place."

"But you love this ship," Nova stated.

"I love you more, Nova," Astrid smiled as they got to one of the emergency escape pods.

Both could hear the family trying to get their attention but Astrid was focused on getting Nova to safety. Astrid made a promise to see Nova back on Krypton but it was a lie. Astrid explained sadly to her family as she went down with her ship.

\- - -

"Good morning, my child," Astrid heard someone say.

Astrid blinked and squinted at the light. "Oh, Rao. I must be dead."

"Not quite," chuckled the light. "I have you suspended between life and death."

"Not to be rude and all, but just who are you?" Astrid frowned. "I mean, you seem really nice, but even in death, I have the rights to protect my safety."

"I am Rao, the Kryptonian God of Light," Rao laughed. "And you currently don't believe me."

"No, I don't," Astrid pouted. "Maybe I would if I knew what happened to my wife, Nova."

Rao smiled, "Come watch this."

Rao made a viewing sphere appear and showed Astrid her wife. Astrid beamed when she saw Nova's pod entering Krypton's atmosphere.

"She's safe," Astrid grinned. "Is the little one okay?"

"Yes, the little one will be fine, Astrid," Rao smiled again. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah, let's talk... uh, how am I supposed to address you?" Astrid stated.

"As Rao," the Kryptonian God chuckled. "Now with that out of the way, you have a choice about what is next in your life. You can one, enjoy the afterlife, or two, accept a second chance at it."

"Does everyone get this choice or only the special ones?" Astrid laughed. "But Rao, I believe you already know my choice and I also believe we knew from the moment I set out on my destiny to leave Krypton."

Rao laughed loudly, "Well, I do have to make sure. So are you ready to move into your next life as a Kryptonian Dragon hybrid?"

"Only if I get to keep my ship," Astrid grinned.

"Of course," Rap smiled. "Good night and safe journey, my child."


End file.
